I'll let you know
by x-Brucas-x
Summary: Its a Brucas fanfic!, give it a chance :) please! HCM heart thing, how they deal ith it, lots of Felix conflicts, but finally they will find they way together... you'll see
1. Default Chapter

Hey you Guys, how are you doing? Well first of all… it's a pity but I don't own any of the characters use in this story… (I would like to own Chad... or Brian)

So here is my fanfic please read and review! Give it a chance!

* * *

**I'll let you know **(I called me story like this because I really like this song, from Tyler Hilton Chris Keller in OTH)

It is situated right after 210 Don't take me for granted episode, some things are like in the show, and some others I made them up, but at the end is what all Brucas fans want to read… right?

**Chapter One **

Lucas woke up the very next day. Last night he went down to Brooke's house to tell her that he was still in love with her, and that he couldn't stop thinking about her. But when he got to Brooke's door he saw her kissing Felix… In that moment he thought he could interrupt, but with a really hurt look, he turned around and left.

"Morning mom" he said coming outside his bedroom

"Oh my God son, you look terrible, rough night?" she asked him kissing his cheek

"Yeah, I… I couldn't sleep that well…" he excused taking some orange juice from the fridge

"I'm sorry kid" Karen said, grabbing her purse and the car keys "ok, so I'll be at work" She said, and then she left.

Since Lucas decided not to take the HCM test, they didn't talk too much lately, she was mad at him, but he still was her son.

Lucas was walking to school when he bumped into Brooke, who was looking cheery as always.

"Hey friend" she said smiling to him.

Friend… he thought… that was what they were now, just friends… at least she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Hey Cheery, how have you been?" he asked, looking back at her, but he wasn't able to smile, he wasn't in that mood.

"Fine, but you aren't looking so friendly, what's wrong?" she asked intrigued

"Uhm… nothing why?" he turned his look to the floor. She could tell he was lying, she knew him perfect than anyone.

"Really, you know you can tell me, what ever it is" she said touching his arm and standing in front of him. They had already arrived to school.

"Anna and I broke up" he lied, it wasn't a lie at all… they had broken up, but he wasn't sad because of that.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" she said hugging him, every time she touch him it was worse.

"But I'm fine, really" he said as they broke up the hug "why are you so cheery anyway?" he wanted her to tell him about last night, what was Felix doing there, when he had lied to her.

"Right, I guess it's because Felix and I are kind of… you know, like starting a relationship, not just benefiting…" she said

"I thought you…" he started but Brooke interrupted him

"Yeah, I know what you thought but, he seems a really good guy, and after all he cares about me" she said as they walk to her locker

"Ok, I just don't want you to get hurt… again" he couldn't trust on Felix, he hated that guy

She rolled her eyes when he said the again thing.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Broody, I'll be fine" she said taking out a French book.

"Yes, I guess you'll be" he said turning around, so as to go to the Gym, he had French class right know but he wasn't in any language mood…

"Lucas?" Brooke said as he turned around "Thanks"

"Why? We are friends, right?" he said faking a smile

"Yeah, we are" she said and then he turned away and finally got to the Gym.

A very hard day of school had passed, he saw Brooke several times in the school hall, talking with some girls, and he saw her talking with Felix too.

He was now at the river court, where he had played a match with Skills, Fergie and the rest of the gang. But all of them were gone by now, he was alone throwing some hoofs. Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he turned around and it was Felix, not looking very happy.

"What do you want?" Lucas said taking Felix hand from his shoulder

After asking that all he felt was Felix's strong fist on his face. Lucas falls to the floor in pain, but got up quickly.

"What the hell is your problem?" He said pulling him back

"I've told you… if Anna got hurt, you and I were going to dance" then he punch him again on the stomach.

Lucas see him from the floor, he had his hand on his stomach, it was hurting really bad, he wanted to get up and fight with him, but he thought I wouldn't make a purpose, and he wasn't like that… and after all he had hurt her.

"I don't want to see you near her, ok? And not near me… and that also means not near Brooke, who by the way is my girlfriend" Felix said looking really pissed at him.

Lucas got up.

"What are you afraid?" Lucas asked him "Do you really think I am going to do what you say to me?" Lucas told him, grabbing the basket ball and leaving to the café.

Lucas mouth was bleeding a little, and it was going to leave a mark for a couple of days.

He entered the place and saw Haley at the counter. He got near and took a seat.

"What happened to you?" Haley said looking at him bleeding.

"Felix… he is a little angry" he said

"About what... Anna?" Haley asked, and Lucas nodded "He is such a jerk, didn't you tell him what had happened really?"

"I couldn't care less, what he thinks" Lucas answered, as Haley gave him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, so how is it going to the married couple?" he asked trying to cheer a little

"Nathan is still a little angry at me, so I have no idea, I told him I was really sorry" Haley said grabbing her head with both hands

"Hey, come on, everything is going to be ok, you are going to fix this" Lucas said lifting Haley's head with his hand on her chin

"Thanks Lucas" she said and then went to take some orders

Lucas went back home and he tried hardly not to think of Brooke.

The next day he was at basketball practice and Brooke was also there practising the cheers with the rest of the squad. He saw her walking to him, not looking quite cheery at all.

"Felix told me what happened" she said

"He did?" and then he thought, why would her be angry with him "Wait a minute, what did he told you?"

"That you started fighting with him!" she said almost yelling but in a low voice

"He told you that... Brooke please tell me you are not buying that stuff"

"Why?"

"Because he is lying to you" Lucas explained "He was the one that hit me twice, because Anna and I broke up"

"Yes and then you threaten him, to stay away from me… I thought we were friends Lucas

"Brooke, he was the one who threaten me" he knew he wouldn't make he change her mind "You know what, if you want to believe him, do so" Lucas said really pissed off

"I don't want to believe him, I know you aren't like this, but his face is hurt"

"Well, believe me when I say I didn't do it, I dint fight with him, I am not like him" Lucas said and went back to practice, he wasn't feeling good….

Brooke watched him, thinking, Lucas wasn't like that, he was right, but why would Felix lie to her. The rest of the girls were practising but as Brooke was the chorographer, she already knew the cheers. She stare at him, but why, there was something about him that made her think of him, maybe it was the fact that he looked really sexy on his clothes, or that she loved his loud voice. She saw him grab a pass from Tim and the jump throwing the ball into the grip and suddenly fall to the floor. She open her eyes misunderstanding what was happening, she run to the middle of the court, he laid on the floor, fainted. She could feel tears on her eyes.

"Quickly Tim call an ambulance!" she screamed "Lucas, come on wake up" she said

After the ambulance came he was sent to Tree Hill hospital, Whitey called Karen and let her know that he was there and was fine. Brooke wanted to go in the ambulance with him, but she couldn't, so Whitey went with him. Now he was in a room alone sleeping, it was almost five o'clock in the afternoon. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw a very silent Brooke entering the room, and taking a seat next to his bed. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. She took his hand and start talking in a very low voice.

"Hey Broody, you scared me today" she said getting rid of a tear that was running down her cheek "I'm really sorry we argued this morning, I don't know how could I think that you got on a fight with him, I guess I wanted to believe him, and prove myself that I had made a good decision by dating him…" she thought that she shouldn't be saying this right now "I thought I was going to lose you when I saw you lying on the floor today, I didn't knew what was happening, I…I really need you Lucas" she said as more tears came down, holding his face with her hand, and suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was so beautiful. "How long have you been listening to what I was saying?" she said

"I'm sorry" he said cleaning the tears from her eyes with his hand

"How are you feeling?" she took her hand and tried to smile

"I'm fine" he started "Brooke, you are not going to lose me" he said and then she hugged him, bursting in tears, he passed his hand on her head "I'm not going anywhere" he kissed her head and then she looked at him, and felt the necessity of kissing him, she needed to remember his kisses, his lips, they looked at each other and she kissed him, really calm and tender kiss, he wanted this so bad since so long, he could only kiss her back. But they were interrupted by the Doctor who entered the room, they broke apart, she was feeling a little bit nervous, and she could feel how all this old memories and feelings for him were like, coming back, she couldn't helped but smiled at him.

"Mr. Scott… sorry to interrupt, I am Dr. Stone, and I am afraid I will need some of your blood, don't worry just a little bit" he said as he opened the vaccine "We are going to needed for some exams of HCM, and if everything goes fine you can go home, and then in a couple of days we will call you with the results" he said while he talked he took his blood, Lucas couldn't feel a thing, he did it really quickly. Then the doctor went out of the room with the blood, and Brooke and Lucas stayed in silence for at least two minutes, until he broke the silence….

* * *

Ok, so uhm… this is the first chapter, I promise to keep on updating, after I finish studding… I have a couple of exams in a couple of weeks… so please review! And give me some ideas! Love you! Amber ) 


	2. Don't lose the faith on me

Ok, so Hi! Welcome back to my story! **Thanks of all thanks for the nice reviews** you left me, it was really nice to read such wonderful reviews!... ok so I don't know yet what to do with Lucas HCM test… and I don't want to reveal that yet… so there is going to be a little suspense for a while…

So this Chapter is really short (I explain why at the bottom of it, lol) I'm really sorry for it, I mean… I hate sometime short one, and it's not fair for you guys to do the same, but hey… well here it comes! I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

* * *

**"Don't lose the faith on me"** Chapter 2

Brooke and Lucas stayed in silence for at least two minutes, until he broke the silence….

"Brooke…." He started saying, but she interrupted him

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't had…" she said feeling sorry for what she did, but at the time getting more confused, she was with Felix now, and he was the one she gave a chance to.

"Oh… uhm… it's ok… I just let it go, you know" he said looking hurt, but trying not to sound like that.

The thing was… Felix lied to her, again, she didn't knew anymore if they were still together or what.

"Ok, so… Lucas I'm really glad that you are well" she said taking seat again next to him

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm fine too" he said, and both laugh

"But the next time you hide something so big like this from me… Lucas what the hell were you thinking, you should have taken this test weeks ago, why didn't you?" she said starting to get mad.

"I... I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking… it... it freaked me out the fact that Nathan was safe, because… that means that I have it" Lucas said as his eyes got lost somewhere in the room.

Brooke took his hand, she wanted to burst in tears, right there in front of him, but that wouldn't help, so she passed her hand through her eyes, cleaning any trace of tears.

"You are going to be fine Luke" she said, as hard as she could, words didn't came easy at times like this, she was really scared for him.

Lucas took her hand and out both on his chest.

"Thanks Brooke, it really means a lot to me" he said, they stayed quiet for a while, because Lucas had to rest, finally he fall asleep, and Brooke was still there watching him sleep.

Brooke jumped as the door was opened, it was Karen, she had been outside waiting for some answers, and then she had to run to the café, but now she was back …

"Hi, Brooke I didn't knew you were here" she said hugging her as Brooke stood up and went to the door.

"Hey Mrs. Roe" she said crying a little.

"How is he doing?" she said still hugging her.

"He is asleep now, he had some blood tests a while ago, and the doctor said that if they were good he could be released" she said trying not cry and facing Karen.

"Oh honey, don't cry, he is going to be fine" Karen said, she could remember the time that Lucas and Keith crushed to another car, and Lucas ended up in coma at the hospital, she remembered that Brooke was day and night in there "Lucas Is one lucky boy by having you as a friend" Karen said touched.

"Thanks Karen, im really glad things between us are fine again, I really missed him too" Brooke said as they sat down in the room couch "Listen Karen I should go, but if there is any new or something please call me, I want to know I love your son very much" yeah… she had actually said it…

So what yeah she loves him, he might be her best and only best friend, the way she feels for him is strange and very difficult to feel the same for anyone else… not even Peyton, her parents, not even Felix….

"Sure honey I'll call you first thing to do" she said as Brooke stood up "Brooke… thanks for being here"

"I wouldn't want to be any other else" well if it was like that she wished she could be with Lucas and far away from this heart condition thing, she thought and then she went back to he house.

She arrived home to find an almost asleep Felix on her entrance.

"What are you doing here?" she said and he got up

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't answer your phone, and you weren't home…where were you?" he asked her going inside with her.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Lucas had…" she started

"Lucas… again?" he interrupted

"Yeah… but…" she tried to continue

"No, no buts, Brooke, I've told you what he said to me, and what he had done, look at my face" he said showing her a scar near his lips

"Yeah, I… actually I talked to him, and he told me that it was you the one who threaten him" Brooke said getting a little mad, but mostly confused

"What and you believed him? He lied to you before remember?" Felix yelled

"Yeah well you did too, and so what right now I need to be with him, he is not going through a very nice moment now and…"

"Fine, you know what… I'm tired Brooke… so you decide, it's me or him" Felix said

"Well if I had to choose right now… without thinking I would have to say him" she answered and then Felix got out of her house…

"Whatever" Felix as he left her house.

Brooke sat down crying, trying to be strong but she couldn't, thinking on the poor Lucas that was lying on a bed at hospital, waiting for an answer that could change his whole life. She sat there alone at an empty house, of course lots of her parent's furniture was sold, the fancy carpets, almost everything, when she got in she left her cell phone and purse on a table, and suddenly she heard her cell phone ringing, she watched the ID and saw It was Karen's number…

"Hey Karen…." She said and waited for her to answer….

* * *

Ok Guys… I'm really sorry it is too short, I was trying to sleep… but I can't, I'm kind of nervous, cause I've been studying a lot, so I thought this may help, and guess what it did because now I'm falling asleep over the keyboard zzzzzz see?... lol

Ok please leave you reviews and I promise this will get better…a t least a little!

Thanks! **LOTS OF LOVE** Amber: D


	3. Remembering You

**_Hey everyone! sorry I updated too late… I was in middle of my final exams and everything was a mess, but I'm free now  so I can write and write to entertain you! _**

_**I do not own any of these characters… okay… enjoy**_

__

"_**Remembering you" **_

Brooke sat down crying, trying to be strong but she couldn't, thinking on the poor Lucas that was lying on a bed at hospital, waiting for an answer that could change his whole life. She sat there alone at an empty house, of course lots of her parent's furniture was sold, the fancy carpets, almost everything, when she got in she left her cell phone and purse on a table, and suddenly she heard her cell phone ringing, she watched the ID and saw it was Karen's number…

"Hey Karen…." She said and waited for her to answer…..

"Hello darling" she answered back.

"Is everything ok?" Brooke said intrigued, Karen said that if there was any new she would call her.

"The doctor gave me the tests results…" Karen said and then she sighed.

"God…" was all Brooke could say… she was afraid by the fact that those papers were Lucas future "… so are they that bad?" she said starting to cry again, she guessed that they should be bad because if not Karen would start screaming he was safe.

"He… he has it" Karen said sobbing.

"No…" Brooke said kneeling on the floor "I'll be there in a minute" she said and drove immediately to the hospital Karen was outside Lucas's room, she was with Keith, Nathan and Haley, when she went through the waiting room they hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Karen" she said hugging her.

"He is a strong man" Karen said, really not knowing what to say…

"Does he know already?" Brooke said in a low voice.

"He's still asleep" Keith said from behind as they all sited.

"I can't believe this" Haley said crying at Nathan's shoulder, and that was the clue for him to hug her.

They all stayed quite for a few minutes, they cried and hugged for almost half an hour until the doctor came with more news.

"Mrs. Roe?" he said, as Karen stood up and the rest did the same.

"Doctor" she said after giving a deep breath.

"I have some good news" he said, and they all felt relived.

"Please tell me" she said as Keith went to her side and put his arm around her back on her shoulder.

"As you know, Lucas has this HCM thing, but there is a chance that maybe under surgery we could take out the 'things' that don't let his heart work properly, now that he is still young, before 'they' expand" he tried to explained as easy as possible.

"Oh thank God" Karen exclaimed hugging Keith

"And when would you be able to operate him" Keith said passing his hand up and down Karen's back, as she leaned her head on his chest

"As soon as possible would be better, but Mrs. Roe, I have to tell you this isn't a very cheap operation" doctor said

Karen started thinking what was she going to do; there was no where she could take money from and that quickly…

"Don't worry about the money, we just want Lucas to be ok" he said and Karen looked at him confused.

"Ok, so I will go and get everything ready and I think that if everything goes out well, we could do the operation tomorrow morning" he said and then left.

"From where are we going to take that amount Keith?" Karen said

"I don't know but he has to take that surgery" Keith answered to her

Then Karen thought from where…

"Okay, I'm going to go now, please tell Lucas I'll be back" Karen said grabbing her purse.

"Karen, if you need money I can talk with my parents, I'm sure they will give me any amount it is necessary" she said to Karen

"Don't honey, I don't think your parents could do that right now" Karen said remembering their economic situation.

And Brooke knew she was right, but maybe they could ask for a loan at the bank or anything.

"Don't worry Brooke, I think I know who can lend me money" she said and then she left.

Karen parked her car on this huge house, she walked down to the entrance, not very sure of what she was about to do… she knocked the door and Dan answered it.

"Well, I didn't expect seeing you" Dan said.

"I need to talk to you" Karen said going inside, as Dan closed the door.

Deb wasn't home, she was at the café, but she must been closing it right now…

"ok, so what is it?" Dan said sitting on the kitchen counter seats, and Karen did the same.

"Lucas has your HCM heart problem" she said tearing again, every time she thought about it she cried.

Dan stayed silent for a while "I'm sorry, really I am " he said not knowing what else to say, after all this was his fault…

"I know, but there is a chance he can be safe… he must take an operation, but I can't afford it" she said

And before she could say any other word Dan offered to pay for it, after all he haven't even paid for school, or any other expenses for Lucas, so this was the right thing to do…

"Thanks" Karen said and then she hugged him…

Meanwhile at the hospital Haley, Nathan and Brooke were drinking some coffee at the hospital's café….

"You guys should go and rest a bit" Brooke said, taking a zip of her coffee.

"Yeah, now we at least know he's going to be ok" Nathan said, he was destroyed…. Maybe a year a go he wouldn't even had cared about this, but now he was glad it was different because he realised how much he love his brother.

"What the hell were you thinking… hiding his HCM thing, Nathan" Haley said pissed, she was pissed but with the whole situation, she couldn't afford losing her best friend…

"I know what about the people who love him" Brooke said, yes she loved him, and she admitted it…she made it pretty obvious in the love word…

"Brooke…" Haley said, but maybe this wasn't the time and place to talk this…

"I'm sorry, now I know we should have told you guys, but it wasn't really my choice, this was something he should have done" Nathan explained…

"I know I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have taken on you" Haley said kissing him…

Brooke watched them, and wished Lucas and she could be like that again, but she tried to convince herself that all these feelings were just because of his health situation, though they weren't…

After a while ago Nathan took Haley home for some rest, and Brooke was now with Lucas, Keith went to Lucas home for some clothes and stuff, and Karen wasn't back already… Brooke was sited on a chair with her head resting in the bed taking Lucas hand…

Lucas hand started moving and Brooke lifted her head, to see him opening his eyes..

"Well, it was time" Brooke said smiling

"You are still here?" he asked, really lost in time.

"Actually, it's almost ten, and I went home this afternoon, have a little drama on my own at home, and then I came back, your mom, Keith, Nathan and Haley were here, they went home to rest" she said…

"Drama, what drama?" he said

"It's nothing don't worry… listen, the doctors find a way to cure you" Brooke said

"Really"

Brooke told him all about the surgery thing and that it was going to be tomorrow, and he confessed he was scared…

"Thanks Brooke, for being here" Lucas said taking her cheek on his hand, her eyes were sparkling, full of tears, but she couldn't let them come out, not in front of him..

"I'm sure you would do the same for me" she said taking his hand really tight

"I would" he confirmed, of course he would he loved her more than everything in the world.

They spent all night talking about the old times, basketball, cheerleading everything…

"So, are things with Felix working on?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Things aren't working at all" she admitted "I think we kind of broke up this afternoon" she told him.

This was the best new he had in ages, well that and the fact that he can take the surgery…

"I sorry" he said and then he laughed

"Right… you are?" she said

"No, I'm not, you know what I think about him" he made it clear

"Yeah I know" she smiled. "Well listen it's really late" she said looking at the watch, it was two in the morning "maybe you should rest for tomorrow" she said…

"Are you going home?" he asked

"Uhm… if you want I can stay" she offered

"Please" he said, she nodded and stood up and took some things off the couch to laid there, but Lucas move a little to the other side of the bed, leaving some space for her "come on that couch is really uncomfortable" he laughed

She smiled and laid next to him, with her head on his chest, she could listen to his heart, and it was weird, because the sound of his heart brought her peace… she looked up and faced him "Good night Luke" she said, she waned so bad to kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but that would be weird for him, she thought…

He instead leaned and kissed her head, "Night princess" he said, wrapping her in his arms

__

**_Ok, so… I got tired of writing for today , I promise I will update soon… I hope you all guys liked this chapter… oh right and I really don't know anything about this HCM thing, but I thought it would be fine if Lucas could take the surgery and magically recover, you know, as it could only happen in fiction… ok so please review! And tell me what you want me to add to the story, maybe some Jeyton would be good, I don't know… you choose! _**

_**C'ya, lot's of love! Amber**_


	4. Surprise!

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry it's been too long… I've been really busy, but here's my Update… So thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! You rock guys really! I promise I will write more often, I always write… when I am bored in class… which is… always… but then I get lazy to pass everything to the computer… so have to come with new ideas every time… so… read, enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

"**Surprise"**

Karen and Dan came early that morning, Lucas had his operation at 8, and there was no time to lose…

"Uhm… Dan would you mind waiting here, while talk to Lucas and tell him you are paying his operation?" Karen said.

"I'll wait here, until you tell me to go in" Dan answered.

"Thanks, Dan… for everything"

"It was time that I did something for this kid" He said.

Karen looked at him, not quite believing what she was hearing… she went inside the room and saw Lucas and Brooke sleeping together, she couldn't help it and smiled, she hated to wake her up, but there was nothing else to do, and Lucas had to be prepared for surgery…

"Brooke, sweetie" Karen said while she was trying to wake up Brooke

"Hmm?" Brooke said asleep.

"Honey, wake up" Karen said.

"What, what happened!" she said scared sitting on the bed .

"Nothing happen… I just think is time to get Lucas ready for his surgery".

"Oh, yeah.. We probably overslept… im sorry" Brooke said .

"It's ok" Karen laughed looking at Lucas who was still asleep "Morning sunshine" she said to Lucas as he opened slowly his eyes.

"Hey mom" he said softly.

Brooke just looked at him, how Karen took care and gave him some fresh water. She and Lucas crossed looks, and smiles. All they could think of now was that this nightmare would end in a couple of hours…

"Honey" Karen started to say to Lucas "there is someone outside that wants to see you" she ended .

"who?" he said .

"Dan's here, he helped me out, you know.. to pay for your surgery" .

"he did?" .

"yeah, listen im going to go look for him, ok?".

Lucas nodded, as Karen went outside…

Brooke turned around looking for her things, her purse and her jacket, she opened a bit the window, to let fresh air enter the room…

"How are you feeling today?" she said going near him and passing her hand through his forehead.

"Good, I guess" he said with a hoarse voice, he clear his throat and laughed "thanks for staying here last night".

"I wanted to" she said.

"Well, but… guess I'd never thank you for staying you know… when I had the car accident, I just pushed you away, and I'm sorry about that".

"Let's just… leave that on the past" Brooke said, she could not help but feel hurt when she remembered those days.

Dan and Karen entered the room. Brooke took her things.

"Hi Mr. Scott" Brooke said

"Hello Brooke" he said to her and then looking to Lucas lying in bed

"Uhm.. I think I'm going to go home and change my clothes or something… ok?" Brooke said to Karen, and then she looked at Lucas, who was talking to Dan and waved.

Mean while at Nathan and Haley's apartment…

They were at their bedroom, Haley had a magazine on her hands, but was not reading it, and Nathan was playing with his GBA and NBA game, he turned it off and saw Haley a little preoccupied "he's going to be fine, you heard the doctor" He told her.

"Yeah… I know that" she said after a minute

"Then what is it?"

"I was just thinking… if Brooke realized how much she loves Lucas" Haley said

"Really? You think she does? I mean… after what'd happened?"

"Yeah… that's just one stupid thing and is left in the past, I hope"

"Well… I hope they get together then" he said

"Yeah" she said turning aside to face him

He kissed her, and she kissed him back

"Hmm" she moaned "I've been missing this from you lately" she said

"Yeah... well, I've been busy" he said in between kisses "I had a surprise for you, but I guess it will have to wait"

"Really? No! What is it?" she complained, she wanted to know

"Mmm... nope, no way I'm telling you, if not it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Ok… but you ain't getting any of me tonight" she said in revenge

"Don't worry, I think I will survive"

"Trust me you wouldn't" she said kissing him

"I wouldn't… or you wouldn't?" he mocked

"Oh, shut up and kiss" Haley laughed, covering themselves with the sheets

Brooke went to Peyton's house, Jake and Jenny were gone for the day, Jake had to visit his parents, and Peyton stayed at home. The two girls went to Peyton's room, and Brooke leaned her head on Peyton's shoulder, while she draw….

"You know, one day you will be sick and tired of drawing…" Brooke said looking at the page… she was completely lost…

"Yeah.. well.. I don't see that day coming yet" Peyton answered "how's Lucas doing?" she asked for the eleventh time already…

"He was looking kind of weak this morning, but I guess it's for the medicine and all that, right?" Brooke said now facing her; tears were starting to fall from her face

"But he's going to be alright" Peyton supported her, as she always did

"Yeah, that's what the doctors said" Brooke repeated "But, what if he doesn't?" Brooke said after a while

"What? Brooke don't be so pessimist, of course he's going to make it!" She punch Brooke's arm playfully

"Of course, but there is always this little chance"

"Yeah, but as you said, it's a little tiny one" Peyton made it clear

"Thanks" Brooke said hugging her, but still crying

"Always… hey stop crying"

"Trust me I want to but… images of him lying in bed at hospitals keep crossing my mind, he looked so weak today" she cried even harder "If he doesn't make it Peyton, I don't know what I'm going to do"

"Remember what we said five minutes ago?" she said and Brooke nodded "ok, then let's try to think about something else… like the fact that I think you might be having some old feelings appearing again for a certain who?" Peyton joked so truly

"What? Who?" Brooke said in disbelief

"Right… you know what I'm talking about… Lucas…" Peyton explained

"No Peyt… don't go there because this feelings are just like friendship ones…" Brooke said

"Whatever…staying there the entire night, sleeping in the same room… getting as worried as you are getting" she said, that had definitely to be more than friendship feelings…

"So, what's your point?"

"You know it… Maybe you should go and tell him before the operation"

"I don't know… I don't want to tell him now"

"Alright… so at least you admit it" Peyton laughed

"What…? Yeah well, I guess there are some reborn feelings… but anyways is not like we could be together now… not only because I say so" Brooke said thinking that Lucas might not feel the same way

"Right… because I think he hates you…" Peyton answered back

"Really you think he does!"

"Come on Brooke!" Peyton said shouting to her, and Brooke laughed…..

It was almost mid-day , Lucas's operation must be over in a couple of hours more, up to now everything was great, none complications and no delays.

Karen stayed there the whole time, Dan had to go back to work and deal with some businesses. Karen was starting to see that Dan was changed, and for good finally.

Peyton and Brooke went also to the hospital and Nathan and Haley, too; they waited for the doctor's report. They came out and said everything was fine, and that the operation had come to an end, Lucas now was going to be left alone to rest. The doctor told Karen that he was not going to wake up today and maybe not tomorrow, because of the anaesthesia, but that didn't mean that there was something wrong, he was going to wake up whenever he wanted. He couldn't be bothered, only one familiar could be at the room with him, and Karen of course stayed, Dan would come visit sometimes, as Keith and Andy did. The rest of the guys came also. Brooke, as much as wanted to stay there with Karen, was sent home to rest too.

**Ok so guys I know this was short! I'm and very sorry for it:D… ok so this chapter was less Brucas and more Naley (a bit) and P/B friendship… so I promise this will get better don't ya worry! **

**Plus the surprise for Haley , lol… so I promise very much I will update soon!**

**I hope you are enjoying it already, just let me know… also if you want the story to have some drama between someone, or whatever you want!**

**You guys rock! Thanks! Xoxox.**


End file.
